magnificent_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Siatsirc Draton
☀This article is made using Google Translate, any correction of grammar errors is welcome, if with respect Siatsirc Draton is a fictional character introduced in the first Souldro's episode in The Prince of Nothing and only make apparitions in it, also he was the sixteenth Draton and second King of Dragons. He is too named as the Kind King. Appearance Siatsirc was an old white dragon with red eyes, like the others Dratons, except Souldro Draton. He had two pairs of golden horns and littles scales under his jaw, like Drache when he is old. Siatsirc's scales of his throat, belly and under the tail, unlike the most of others Dratons, were smooth, but he gave this characteristic to Fletion, Meridion and Souldro (in his throat and under his tail). Siatsirc had more open nostrils (characteristic that he also gived to Souldro), and only them two have this type of nostrils. He had blades-like spikes in the spine until the end of the tail (this characteristic in Souldro appeared under his jaw, shoulders and the lateral of the forearm and his biceps). A Siatsirc's unique characteristic was that his eyebrows were not made of two triangular scales, like the other Dratons, looking like he had no eyebrows. Personality Siatsic was usually calm and kind, but, when him become really angry, he enter in a "berserker" mode, losing his pupils and his eyes become a glowing red. He was good hearted dragon, and tried to give this characteristic to his sons, but he failed. Background / History (SPOILERS!) When Siatsirc was prince, he lost himself in the Dandelion Forest, but he was founded by Anabelle Goodwitch's father, but he showed the way back to the Gules castle. But, after some days, his little brother, Ouro Draton was murdered by the same human by the king's demand. With that, Siatsirc learned that humans are easily corruptible beings, however, with the time, he also learned that humans are beings, but they still need to be protected from the Dratons and dragon's sons malice. When he become a King of Dragons, he tries his best to avoid a famine and economic crisis in the Kingdom of Gules, and he got that at same time that he avoiding a war with the humans. Nevertheless, Gules is a kingdom here the power of king and queen are the same, Ybur, his older sister and wife, hated the humans, saying that they caused a "shame the Dratons" or "soiled the name Draton" by killing her little brother and for being inferior and weak beings who refuses to disappear, also they cause the destruction of the planet's nature. With that Siatsirc never got protect the humans and Ybur never got killed they all. Siatsirc also released Anabelle, the Ybur's prisoner, from the castle's dungeon. Siatsirc just received one lawful son with Ybur, Drache, then, by wanting more successors, Siatsirc mated with four dragon's sons high ladys, having more four sons. But, with that, Siatsirc got addicted to sex, then mating with several dragon's sons Dunkel prostitutes. However, dragon's sons can still have babies with dragons, then, Siatsirc have a bastard dragon's son daughter. With longevity of dragons, Siatsirc mate with his own daughter, giving life to Souldro. After Souldro's mon died, Siatsirc decided take him to the castle, but, because Ybur, Souldro must stay locked on the tower. But, when Souldro grows up, Siatsirc decided take him to a ride above the Dandelion Forest, however, Siatsirc was hit by a big stone shooted by a human catapult. With that, Souldro fall losting himself in the forest and Siatsirc entering in his "berserker" mode and killing they all. Siatsirc, after some time, founded Souldro and take him back to castle. But, after quarrel with Souldro because he wants go back to Anabelle's house, Siatsirc give to him the permission to go, but Souldro must be a good student and read several books of the Gules Library. One day, Siatsirc go to brothel because he was sad with the Ybur, cus she wants apply a law that gives permission to dragon's sons and dragon to hunt and eat humans. In there, is showed that now Siatsirc prefer mates with male, because he already have a bastard and do not want take the risk again, but after leave, he lost his hopes to change the world, blaming himself for being useless. Then, Nightmare appeared and tried to make him fall into despair, but Criator appeared and save him from Nightmare by giving to Siatsirc some hope. When the humans tried a revolution and invaded the castle, d'Arc with the Goodwitch family sword attacks Siatsirc, but after a conversation, she lost her will of killing him. But Siatsirc still saying that she need to kill him, because he kowns that all Dratons, except Souldro, must die to give peace to humans, and accept his destiny. Siatsirc throws himself toward the sword and demanded to d'Arc kill Ybur, in his last moments, he asked to Souldro not hates d'Arc because that and say that Souldro was the last hope to humans and dragons live in peace. Powers Like any other Draton, Siatsirc have a great physical strength, can fly and spit fire. Also he had the capability to enter in a "berserker" mode, but only him have this ability in the Draton Dynasty. Gallery orz Trivia * Siatsirc is the only Draton that had golden horns. * His sons are (in chronological order) Drache, Fletion, Hurrikan, Staub, Meridion and Souldro, and they all are male dragons. * He was the second King of Dragons, named as the Kind King. This means that all its predecessors were female. * Siatsirc name is "cristais" (in portuguese "crystals") written in reverse. Like Ybur, Ouro and Adlaremse. * The crystal mountain of the south is also named as Siatsirc, in his honor. * His corpse was buried in the Dratons Masoleum and remains there. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Characters Category:Prince of Nothing Characters